One Another
by Uenki
Summary: A short, waffy, KxK fanfiction with Misao’s madness. The confession was planned by Misao, the great Knowitall, Makimachi Misao! [VERY SHORT!]


**One Another**

**Author: **Uenki**  
Disclaimers: **I really wish I own Rurouni Kenshin, but sadly, I do not.**  
Summary: **A short, waffy, KxK fanfiction with Misao's madness. The confession was planned by Misao, the great Know-it-all, Makimachi Misao! VERY SHORT!****

"Kaoru? Hello, you there?" Misao called, flinging her arms in front of the girl who had a pair of blue eyes. The girl, Kaoru, tightened her hold on the mug of hot coca a little and smiled weakly. Slowly, she nodded.

"Yes, I am still here," Kaoru affirmed, pushing her frameless spectacles upwards, so it was standing on the hilt of her nose, another hand on the mug. Kaoru sighed softly, her face showed that she had aged, not much, but still aged, over the past weeks. Misao frowned, noticing the troubled look on her face. Kaoru sipped on the hot coca softly, before placing the yellow mug on the oval-shaped, glass table. Kaoru crossed her legs and tangled her fingers in a frustrating manner.

"Yar, tell me what's wrong?" Misao asked, softly, with slight sarcasm. Kaoru was outgoing and sometimes a little hot-tempered. However, when it comes to the matter of relationships, Kaoru's just over-highly dense.

"You know… Ken –No, Himura-senpai is going to leave… to study in the overseas right?" Kaoru spoke, slightly flustered. Misao smirked; she knew that Kaoru was troubled about relationships, alright! Misao stifled her smirk and nodded calmly, trying to cover her teasing trait, with a cheerful façade.

"So," Misao dragged on the word a little, "all you have to do is to confess to him!" Misao lectured, playfully and grinned when Kaoru's face turned a darker shade of scarlet instantly. Kaoru covered her face and took a little peek at Misao.

"How… How… How did you know that?" Kaoru squeaked, timidly, like a mouse. Misao folded her arms and gave a pat on Kaoru's head.

"Of course, I always declared that I am the Misao-Know-It-All!" She shouted aloud with a confident, lopsided grin and patted her chest with a 'humph'. "Come on," Misao nudged the girl slightly to the window, "He's leaving; do you want him to leave?" Misao traced her fingers on the glass pane, opening it, and pointed at the red head that was crowded by mobs.

Kaoru's eyes were glistened with tears, she do not want him to leave, not when she had not confessed to him. Suddenly, Himura's head tilted upwards and his lavender orbs met Kaoru's moist blue ones. Kaoru covered her mouth, trying to stifle her gasp. Himura had just smiled, at her. Suddenly, she felt a strong bubble of courage reaching into her very veins.

"Himura-senpai, please, WAIT!" She cried, and Misao just stared at her with a grin. Kaoru took off, and ran, with tears in her eyes, she still ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her and halted to an unsteady stop in front of her upperclassman. With a blush, and the bottle of courage unleashed, she yelled.

"Himura-senpai, I like you very much!"

The crowds stoned for a moment, as Kaoru squinted her eyes in embarrassment. Suddenly she felt his big warm hands on her head, as he ruffled it gently. Slowly, he pulled her into a gentle embrace, her face as red as his hair.

"Oh gosh, I was waiting for this, before I have to say that myself… I like you too." He finished slowly, and longingly. Kaoru stole a glance at the guy, meekly.

"Here, that's my address in New York," he continued, pulling out a slip of paper from his jeans and tucked it in her hands, "write to me, okay?"

Kaoru smiled weakly and nodded. Her confession was quick, and short.

"Yeah, I will, thank you, thank you!" She uttered, repeatedly. The silence was overwhelming.

"And… Grow up to be a great woman, and surprise me when I come back, okay?" Kenshin spoke encouragingly, holding her hand in his. He wanted to do that for a long long time, but he feared rejection. Kaoru nodded gingerly, her head bowed low.

Kenshin tilted his head upwards and smiled at Misao, who was giving him a thumbs-up sign.

"Ohhh Kenshin, you owe me a debt!" Misao spoke, cheerily as she skipped out of the room. Har! Not even her best friend could figure out that the whole incident was planned by her, the great-know-it-all, Makimachi Misao!

**A/N: **This was a doodle. Serious, I don't even consider it as a one-shot. I was wanted to give it a snip chop ending. Take care, you guys! I am off for my sleep!


End file.
